Maybe, you
by Elizabeth T MacKenzie
Summary: Lily isn't sure what she thinks of James. Then things start to fall apart- with her family, with her oldest friend Severus, and mostly with the wizarding world. She has to deside who shes loyal with and whos worth keeping
1. Prologue

Author's notes - Please enjoy my story! This is a very short prologue- the rest of it will be coming shortly (cross your fingers). There is not much to review here but please let me know of any spelling mistakes and other mistakes. I would love for you to check out my profile and send your favorite fan-fics! For this and any other chapter please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And also write feed back both negative and positive!

And At the beginning of every chapter I will put a quote that describes the chapter and a song that describes how (in this case) Lily feels. By the end I hope to have a full playlist that describes the story. If you have any songs or quotes that you think better or just as good describe the chapter let me know. If I like them better or just as good I will add them to the playlist!

Best of wishes

Elizabeth

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I'm not at all as brilliant as J.K Rowling. So this is all a tribute to her! Cheers =)

_**Quote of the chapter:**_

_**A hard beginning maketh a good ending. ~ John Heywood**_

_**Lily's Song of the chapter: **_

_**God bless the broken road – Rascal Flatts**_

So tonight I'm getting married. To an amazing, perfect, everything could have ever wanted kind of guy. The funny thing is I've known him since he was 11 and disliked him till he was 16. Funny how life works, huh? James Potter, Mrs. James Potter. That will be for the rest of my life till death due us part. Hopefully I will be old and gray and him wrinkly and bald, but in times like this you really never know. Almost everything is uncertain and unforgiving, except the fact that He loves me as much as I do him, and that no matter what happened in our past it brought us here and now. "_To get through the hardest journey we need to take one step at a time, but we must keep stepping" Chinese proverb. _I have never stopped stepping and now I'm about to step down the isle to the end prize. From that moment on I will never have to step alone. For my hard journey is not ending, in fact it may start getting harder, but I know that from that moment I will have someone to help me along. So may God bless the broken road that has leaded me straight to him. I think I shall look back one more time on what has brought us here….

**Continued on Chapter One... **


	2. Chapter 1: Not getting along

Dear Readers,

I really enjoyed working with these characters and writing this chapter. I hope you like reading it! Please REVEIW lots, because I'm doing this to improve as a writer. Also if you like what you see please tell your friends. So thanks a ton.

Happy Reading,

Elizabeth

**Quote of Chapter;**

"It's hard to get along with people. As much as you try to like them and accept them as individuals, it becomes difficult because they keep getting out of line and wasting your time." Henry Rollins

**Song of Chapter; **

Head by Tin Star

"I hate them, I hate them, and I hate them!" I screamed as I walked into my dorm. Not a single body was lying in any of the six bunk beds that lined the room. Thank God, I'm normally a some what calm and cool person but they bring out the worst in me. The nerve of Severus, trying to talk to me again. How many years must I tell him that as long as he's friends with the people he's friends with and supports the person he supports, we can't be friends? I know he thinks I'm still mad over the whole "mudblood" thing but I'm not, that was two years ago. I'm not mad at a choice he made, I'm mad at the choices he's making. And James! How dare he come in a try to tell Severus and me who we can and cannot talk to? I have every liberty to talk to Severus if I want, I don't, but I don't need a controlling egotistic male telling me what to do!

"Lily please tell me you're ok. I could hear you yelling from down the stairway." My best friend Alice asked me. Alice is my other half. The things that I'm missing she has and the things that I have she's missing. We do almost everything together and I can't imagine my life without her.

"No I'm fi…" I started. But who was I kidding there was no point in even trying to lie to Alice. "The truth is; I'm mad, furious in fact. I can't stand either of them, not even in the very small dark corners of my heart."

"Oh Lily, I understand Severus, but James? You can't hate him that bad can you? We do hang out with them 85% of the time." Alice responded. Of course Alice would point that out. Well I was quick and more emotional; Alice was calm and more level headed. I think with out her I would be an emotional wreck. There have only ever been two people that could ever calm me down and make me think rationally besides Alice.

"Oh your right, I guess. I don't really hate either of them. If I did I wouldn't run up here to scream, I would do it in there faces," I stated. Both of us let out a small giggle. We knew it was true to. "They just make me upset, but I guess they both do it with good intensions." I shrugged

"Lily don't tell me you're going to be friends again with Severus?" Alice said with a concerned look on her face.

"No, of course not." I sighed, sometimes I do miss him, but I know that I'm better of without him and honestly we are just two completely different people now. "I was just saying… Was James mad when I just stormed out?

She laughed "Of course, you two really are two pees in a pod." Ugh I really wish people would stop saying that. Even though we may hang out I'm still not really fond of him. Sure he's fun to be around, the life of the party and all, he's just not someone I would ever really want to get to know, or even hang out with him one on one for that matter. So even if people say that we are alike I still think they are wrong. I honestly don't see any similarities. So I shot her a pair of my famous evil eyes. She laughed again. "Oh Lily, only you could get in a fight in our first 4 hours back at Hogwarts. You sure are feisty." She just shook her head and threw her hands in the air in defeat. I giggled at her and nodded my head in agreement.

Even with the rough start, I knew that seventh year was going to be the best year yet. It was going to be the last year of my childhood and the beginning of the rest of my life. This would also probably lso be the last year of safety, the war was starting to brew and people were starting to pick sides, but this is not a concern at the moment, as long as we had Dumbledore, we were safe. He was rumored to be the only man You-Know-Who was afraid of.

I looked at my small clock beside my bed, the time read 9 pm. I quickly got ready and climbed in to my warm and homely bed. I laid my head down on my pillow and sighed to myself. Tomorrow was my last first day at Hogwarts and I knew it was going to be excellent, because James's anger would have simmered over by then and classes would be starting. With that thought in my mind I drifted of to sleep.

The next morning I rolled out of my bed and gave Alice a little shake. She never woke up to alarms. After our first week at Hogwarts, and she being late to almost all her first classes, I offered to wake her up. I guess you could say that was the start of our friendship. I got into my uniform and did a quick hair charm, to rid my wavy hair of frizz. I never did much to my appearance; just a little eyeliner and mascara to make my green eyes pop, a bit of lip gloss, and a simple hair charm. My whole morning routine took maybe 15 minutes, including getting dressed. I told Alice that I would meet her in the great hall and she nodded her head. She never was much of a morning person.

Once I got to the great hall I found a spot beside some other 7th year girls and waited for Professor McGonagall to hand out our schedule. We all talked a little bit of small talk; who was dating who, who broke-up and is no longer talking, what everyone did during the summer, and what courses us all had decided to take. The one subject that was avoided was the fact that in the 7th year alone at least 20 kids did not return to Hogwarts. In the younger grades students parents had decided to keep them home. But in 7th year most kids had hit the legal wizarding age of 17, so parents had no control over what they did education wise. So the rumors were that since you had a sparse chance of getting a job without your last year of education, the students gone had joined the war- on both sides… The younger years had hardly noticed, but in the oldest two years it hung in the air. Something only said in quiet whispers to your best friends, yet everyone was completely aware of it. The tension ran high and it set in an unsettling reality that we all had tried to ignore. A war was brewing and sooner or later we would all have to choose sides, and lives would be at risk.

When I finally got my schedule, I was happy to see that I had potions first. Potions is one of my favorite classes and Professor Slughorn is one of my favorite teachers. This is also one of the classes that Alice and I are both taking. The only thing I wasn't looking forward to was seeing both James and Severus in the same room. Alice finally caught up with me well I was on my way to the dungeon.

"Hey, what took you so long?" I questioned. I had left her nearly and hour and a half ago.

"Well you know I'm not a big morning person, it took me a bit to get going this morning and my hair charms weren't working the way I'd like them." Alice told me. Alice wasn't conceited at all, but she was a teenager going into womanhood, and she has a certain fetish with her near waist length, maple brown hair. Alice continued, "By the time I got down to the Great hall McGonagall had already passed me and I had to chase after her to get my schedule. When I found her she gave me a ten minute lecture about tardiness. At least I had all my grades up to par so that didn't hold me up." She sighed. Alice has always been the tardy one well I was always punctual.

"Oh, Alice." I laughed. "Did you at least have time to grab something to eat? You know you have trouble concentrating on an empty stomach." I asked. She would need all the concentrating she could get because potions are one of her worse subject. She is still more talented then 95% of the 7th year student, but she has to work at it more then she does her other subjects.

When we got to the dungeon Alice and I sat in our regular seat in the very front. We looked around and saw that the class consisted of about 12 students, for a seventh year class that wasn't half bad. It consisted of 1 Hufflepuff girl named Georgia Kell, 5 Ravenclaws, 5 Gryffindor; James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alice and I, and only one Slytherin Severus. When Professor Slughorn arrived in the room he had a small bottle of Felix Felicis, also known as liquid luck. Every year in his 6th year and 7th potion class he gives the opportunity to win one bottle for someone who can successfully brew the vile of living death. Last year only one student got the bottle and that was the seventh year student Frank Longbottom. This year I hope to win it. Professor walked to the front of the room. Anyone who was talking imminently piped down

"Hello everyone! I'm happy to see you all back, its clear to see a few of your classmates did not return to this class. Well I guess not everyone has a certain knack for potions, right Lily?" Professor Slughorn turned to me and winked. "As you know I love to have some healthy competition in my class, so turn to page 56 in your textbook, and start. The person who brews the best potion will win. So off you go! Oh I'm having a Slug Club Dinner on Saturday, and I'm expecting to see Evans, Loveridge, Potter, Black, Lupin, Snape, and Mel at 5:30 in my office." Slughorn concluded.

In order I, Alice, James, Sirius, Remus, Severus, and Emmy nodded. After that we all wasted no time to start a potion. Time could not move slowly enough. We all were racing against the clock trying to brew, cut, boil, and stir this tricky concoction. My potion was starting to look good, really good. I knew that I had it brewed and as long as no one else brewed it better I would be fine. I looked around the room. I only saw one person whom had a potion near as perfect as mine, and that was Severus. He was a better Defense against the Dark Arts student then me, but I was the better Potion student. I bet he could be a better Potions student then me but he was always consecrating on the Defense against the Dark Arts, or should I just say Dark Arts.

"Well times up everyone." Professor called out. We all added the final touches to our potion. I took a step back and looked at my potion. I was impressed at what I saw. This potion was most definitely N.E.W.T level and maybe even Aurors level. Professor Slughorn was going around looking at potions and dropping leaves in to the cauldrons. Most people he just waved his wand and made the potion disappeared. There were only 3 people he stopped to look at the potion a bit further. First James, then Severus and lastly I, once his eyes looked upon my potion you could tell there was no competition. His eyes got wide and his smile got even bigger.

"Lily, you have out done yourself! I swear a single drop would kill us all!" He announced. He then handed me a smile vile. "Use it wisely." He cautioned me. I thanked him and quickly took the small vile, hoping that everyone would stop staring at me. I liked doing well in school, but I don't like the extra attention. Alice and I grabbed our books and left the classroom. We had transfiguration next. I did like the teacher but was not a fan at all, of the subject. It was the one class that James and Sirius could beat me at. I wasn't terrible in fact I wasn't even bad; I just wasn't great and not to sound stuck up or anything, I'm use to being great.

"Lily!" I heard a small voice off in the distance yell. "Lily! Hey Lily, wait up" I looked around and saw James Potter running up towards me. I slowed down and waited for him to catch up to me. "Hey, so I was thinking that maybe since we both are head boy and head girl, that maybe, and we both are, you know, going to that dinner thing, you know with Slughorn, that we could get together before hand and talk about you know head boy and head girl stuff then head over, to the dinner thing." He asked me. I wanted to laugh at him, because he sounded so nervous, but I couldn't. I was also happy to see that he wasn't mad about yesterday.

"Sure, where do you want to meet" I asked. The fact that James would come up and ask me to meet him without his posse surprised me. Maybe he was maturing.

"Umm what about the astronomy tower balcony?" He sort of whispered, he looked down at his feet and stuck his hands in his pockets. I think as soon as he said that I went beat red. The astronomy tower balcony was thee place couples went to snog. I turned to Alice, hoping she would help me out a little. She just shrugged, ever since she got together with Frank Longbottom last year, she has been encouraging me to go out with someone. I thought with Frank graduated she would lay off me but as you can see apparently not.

"Well…" I stuttered. He just laughed.

"I'm just kidding, Evans! Not that I wouldn't enjoy it….." He said as he gave me the full body scan. "How about the Library?"

"As long as you don't objectify me again!" I told him as I quickly stomped away. "Can you believe him?" I asked Alice. "I can't believe he cam up trying to make a fool of me!" She laughed as she tried to keep up to my fast pace walking.

"I'll see you 4:00 then!" James yelled after me. By now he was nearly rolling on the floor laughing. I also saw Sirius and Lupin walk up behind him. Sirius was laughing almost as hard as James and patting James on the back. Lupin had a sort of worried look on his face but shrugged it off and was following James and Sirius. I'm pretty sure steam was coming out of my ears and my face was flaming red. I'm sure Friday will be pretty interesting. One thing for sure Hogwarts has never had a head girl and boy like James and I.


End file.
